FF8 Goes On
by Rinoapt
Summary: It's my Ff8 series. It's Quifer, Squinoa, Selvine, Zell and library girl. Enjoy
1. Seifer's Return

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, their school, the town, etc. But I do own Ma Dintch's Cafeteria.  
  
A.N.: This is my first fanfic, be nice. It's a series and this chapter it's the first episode. Enjoy, and let me know if you liked it.  
  
Seifer's Return  
  
It's been a year since Ultimecia. Seifer had returned to Garden and had just graduated. He's at his dorm; it's the morning after the graduation ball. He's laying on his bed thinking of the past year events. It sure had been a long year, a lot had happened since Ultimecia. He had to swallow his pride deep down inside and make a big effort to get readmitted at Garden and it was even harder then before, for him, to become a Seed, but he made it this time. He was really proud of himself, he was just sorry that no one else was (except for Raijin and Fujin, of course). He was just never able to return to the Disciplinary Committee like his friends did, but that didn't bother him.   
  
He was still surprise they had "forgiven" him, he was only able to see Squall as the "Commander", a formal, impersonal meeting. Squall was obliged on his position to leave personal matters and anything he had against Seifer behind and give him another chance, still he wanted to make it look as if he was doing this on his free will; "For Edea" he said, "As long as I don't have to see your face very often... Whatever... You can stay", Seifer had to avoid a smile so that he wouldn't make Squall angry; in another time and circumstance he would gladly give a huge smirk jus to piss off Squall.  
  
He didn't go out a lot to avoid unpleasant encounters, only leaving his dorm for classes and only after curfew for the training centre.  
  
Raijin and Fujin were still his posse. They were always telling him he couldn't stay isolated like that. Trying to make him go outside.  
  
He had been at his dorm all morning, it was almost lunchtime and his stomach interrupted his thoughts with a loud noise. Raijin must be here any minute now. He thought. He never gets late. He must be stuck in the cafeteria line. Raijin and Fujin always brought him lunch to his dorm so he wouldn't have any unexpected encounters with Zell. If he would presence a scene of Zell whining every time they run out of hotdogs he wouldn't be able to hold back that "healthy" laugh of his, that would obviously hurt Zell's sensitive feelings and bring up a fight and more tension between the two boys that would only prejudice Seifer and his status on Garden. Seifer chuckled at the thought of Zell whining about his precious hotdogs.  
  
Seifer got more hungry and impatient by the minute. Where could those two be? Where's my lunch? Seifer couldn't wait more. Don't they know a 6'2" guy must eat? He left his dorm heading towards the cafeteria, he could feel people's eyes on his back, they weren't used to see him walk freely around the Garden. They must think Squall keeps me on a cage or something. He just wished Zell wasn't there.  
  
As soon as Seifer entered the cafeteria he saw the large figure of Raijin holding bags. Well, that must be lunch. As he got closer he could see Fujin by his side and notice they were talking with someone. While coming forward he advanced slightly to the right so he was able to make out the short 5'5 feet frame of Zell Dincht. Dammit! He cursed.  
  
"SEIFER!" Fujin smiled at him while waving for him to come forward. Okay, Fuu! I guess I'll have to trust you... and ring your neck if you get me into trouble. He came closer to the small group with a wary look on his face. Zell had a smile on his face. Crap he's smiling this can't be good.  
  
"Hi Seif! Wha's up?" Zell greeted the taller boy. Creepy! That was all Seifer could think as he gave his two friends a confused look. They just smiled at him.  
Without an answer Zell kept his babbling. "Would you guys like to come to my mother's cafeteria opening party?"  
  
"YES!" Fujin. "Of course, ya know." was Raijin's reply. Seifer glanced at his posse with a scared/surprised look on his face.  
  
"That invitation includes who exactly?" Seifer suspiciously asked.  
  
"The entire posse, of course. You, Raijin and Fujin."  
  
"Me included? And your friends are gonna be also there?" Zell nodded "You're saying you want me and 'Commander Puberty' in the same room? Now that's what I call a party." Raijin snickered at the new way of Seifer referring to Squall, "Commander Puberty". Fujin gave a smile at the sound of it but kicked Raijin, as usual, at the sight of him snickering.  
  
Seifer turned back to Zell "Really, what's the catch? Did you even talked to the others before making this decision of inviting me, or maybe you all thought it would be fun to see how low you were all able to humiliate me and, who knows, see what more you can do to get me worst. Now that can be entertaining." He finished his sentence with his natural sarcasm that Zell had to admit he kind of missed it.  
  
"If you are finished I can tell you why the invitation, 'K?" Seifer crossed his arms and waited for a rational explanation. "You see, I invited Matron to the party but she told us that it would make her happier if you would go, she's worried about you, and Rinoa also, plus it's been a year already and we all agreed it was stupid to stay angry at you since you hadn't caused any trouble for such a long time, which, in your case, is something to worry about. Are you planning any 'world conquer' plan for a near future?" said Zell in a teasing tone of voice. Seifer was eyed widened; he had never heard Zell make such a long speech. Maybe that library girl was feeding him books in between hotdogs. As Seifer was about to open his mouth to protest Zell stopped him " Besides these two great friends of yours have been telling Squall they're worried about your isolation." Raijin and Fujin proudly smiled at that comment, Seifer gave them a glare, and they quickly lost their smiles.  
  
Zell put a hand on the taller boys shoulder "Besides, if you don't show up Squall will lower your Seed rank. Have a nice day." Zell was leaving when he turned back to face the three figures watching him "Oh, and be there by 1700 hours, it's not hard to find it's right in front of the beach. C'ya!"  
  
A moment of silence between the three friends, "Well, I guess we could go together from here, ya know." Raijin loudly broke the silence, "FRONT GATE. 1645?" "Fine with me, ya know. What about you Seifer?" looking back for Seifer they noticed he had already left. "Don't worry, he'll be there, ya know. He loves his Seed Rank." "TRUE!"  
  
********************  
  
At 1645 hours...  
  
Seifer his already at the Front Gate.  
  
At 1655 hours...  
  
Seifer is still at the Front Gate and Fujin and Raijin haven't showed up still.  
  
At 1700 hours...  
  
Raijin and Fujin rush to the Front Gate noticing how late they were. They see Seifer waiting impatiently for them. "I knew you would come, ya know."  
  
"What took you so long? I can already see Squall lowering my Rank."  
  
"NERVOUS?"  
  
"Yeah. We know you aren't exactly thrilled to go there, ya know, so are you getting anxious or somethin'?"  
  
"Well... I don't know what to say to them when I get there... What am I supposed to say?"  
  
"HI?"  
  
"They ain't gonna bite ya, ya know."  
  
A moment of silence between the trio.  
  
"INCOMING INSTRUCTOR." Fujin informed as she saw Quistis running to the front gate.  
  
"Now there's someone I haven't seen in a long time." Seifer stated as he saw the familiar form of his former instructor running towards them. "She must also be late."  
  
As the instructor passed the gate she saw the posse.  
  
"Hello." The girl greeted.  
  
"Hi there, instructor. I never thought I would see the day you would be late for something." Seifer mocked. Quistis replied with a smile, she wasn't affected by his words. Seifer smiled back as he could see that in the last year her friends had done a good job working in his former instructor's self esteem, for she now didn't care about other people's cruel jokes or comments, not even his.  
  
"There's always a first time for everything, Seifer. Haven't seen you for what? ..."  
  
"Eleven months and twenty days." Seifer smiled at the surprised look on her face   
  
"I guess I can still surprise you. You weren't expecting me to count the days? I was going to count the hours also but I lost the count thinking of you." Seifer said in a mocking tone that made Quistis raise an eyebrow and rest her hands in her waist in an authoritarian way that made Seifer smirk as in reply.  
As Quistis opened her mouth to protest Raijin cut her "Why don't we all go together, ya know?"  
  
Fujin nodded and the posse started t o walk to Balamb.  
  
" :sigh: Why not?" Quistis said to herself while following.  
  
Seifer and Raijin were leading the way through the small road while Quistis was beside a very quiet Fujin a few metres behind the tall male figures.  
  
Quistis looked at Fujin thinking of how to start a conversation with her. She could see how she smiled at the guys in front, a sweet caring smile that she had never noticed before in that cold pale face of Fujin.  
  
"How long have you known them?"  
  
"AGES"  
  
"You must be the only person who actually understands Seifer Almasy."  
  
"I DO NOT"  
  
"I guess not many people get to be Seifer's friends but I'm sure he can be the loyalist friend someone can have, you're lucky."  
  
"I KNOW. ............... YOU WANT TO?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"BE?"  
  
"Seifer's friend? Yes, of course."  
  
"TRY."  
  
"I am trying!"  
  
"NOT ENOUGH."  
  
That answer sure made Quistis ponders for the rest of the way. She wasn't really making a great effort to get close to Seifer, she always looked at it as a favour she was doing whenever she was the least bit nice to him.  
  
Soon they arrived at Balamb and Quistis led the way to the cafeteria. She opened the door for them and waited for them to get in. While Raijin and Fujin got inside Seifer looked at inside through the large window. He could see Irvine sitting with Selphie on his lap jumping up and down of excitement while he tried to calm her down. He saw Rinoa sitting next to Squall with her arms around his neck. He saw Zell coming from the kitchen with a platter full of hotdogs sitting next to the group and filling his mouth with them. He was afraid of getting inside and see that their attitude might change just because of his presence. He looked at the door, Quistis was still holding it, she was gazing at him, smiling at him, a warm smile. He stopped there gazing at her, studying her expression, she didn't lost his eyes for a single minute.  
  
Zell came up to the door. "Hey, are you guys staying there all day? Come in." They realized they had been gazing at each other and blushed. "See, you guys are getting a sunburn, come in." Zell replied innocently.  
  
"Zell, has anybody told that you're so SLOW?!"  
  
"No? ..." he answered confused and not sure of what to answer.  
  
"Don't worry Zell, that was a rhetorical question." Quistis said. Seifer laughed and followed Quistis inside.  
  
They took a seat with the others.  
  
"Oh, Zell, I invited someone. Do you mind?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Not at all. You can invite whoever you want, you helped my mother on your weekends and free time to get the cafeteria ready."  
  
"That's because I don't have a life now that I'm not an instructor. I think I'll even help with the Garden Festival."  
  
"You must be really bored." Irvine stated. "Hey!" Selphie protested and hit Irvine's shoulder. Quistis giggled.  
  
The library pigtailed girl entered the cafeteria. "There's my guest. Come sit here next to me and...Zell."  
  
Zell blushed. Seifer smirked. Selphie and Rinoa giggled, Squall and Irvine smiled.  
  
Quistis, for a while, looked deep in thought and then spoke: "Do you think your mother could put up a "No Trepies allowed" sign at the door?" This time everybody laughed.  
  
Everybody kept talking and Seifer looked around to study the place, it was nice, it had a Jukebox on a corner, in the other corner there was a small stage with a microphone, on the wall there was neon letters spelling Karaoke Corner. Seifer turned his attention back to the group.  
  
Selphie jumped from Irvine's lap "OK everybody! IT'S KARAOKE TIME!" she took Irvine's hat and jumped on stage, Rinoa turned the music on and Selphie started singing "Cowboys and Kisses" (Anastasia), with some giggles in between, while making eyes at Irvine. The others laughed at Irvine's goofy smile.  
  
The fun went on till they ran out of hotdogs and it started to get late. The first ones to leave were Squall and Rinoa, because he had paperwork to do and so, next was the library girl, Anna, who had to attend to her shift at the library, Quistis insisted on Zell to see her to Garden safely for it would soon get dark, Fujin and Raijin left next. Surprisingly Seifer stayed after they left. Ma Dintch left to shop, because Zell had finished her stock of hotdogs, leaving Quistis in charge. She was supposed to clean the place and wait for her to return to close the place. Quistis didn't mind she had volunteered, she didn't felt like returning so soon to the Garden.  
  
"You know I would love to help, Quistis. Are you sure you'll be Okay, if we leave before cleaning?" Selphie asked. She and Irvine wanted to take a walk on the beach.  
  
"I'll be fine, there isn't much to clean, Ma Dintch already did most of the work. Go ahead." Said the older girl giving the green signal for the short brunette leave the place giggling and dragging her cowboy out of the cafeteria towards the beach to watch the sunset.  
  
Quistis turned back to Seifer who was the only one left with her. "Well... Goodbye." She said expecting him to leave. "I'm staying to help you." He replied. She frowned he just shrugged and said "Got nothing better to do."  
  
"Well we better start by taking those platters to the kitchen." Quistis said while walking to a table and picking up a pile of platters that Seifer took from her with a smile on his face.  
  
They both cleaned up the place in no time. Then they both sat at a table to wait for Ma Dintch.  
  
"You can go back to Garden now, Ma Dintch won't take much longer."  
  
"Got nothing better to do." He said like earlier, shrugging.  
  
A moment of silence.  
  
"So, you think you're Cupid, don't ya. Everybody knows Anna's got the hots for Zell, she can't even speak right when he's around."  
  
"Everyone but Zell, he actually thinks that if he asks her out she'd say no. He's too afraid of rejection."  
  
"He likes her? I didn't know Chick... I mean Zell, liked anything besides hotdogs." Seifer said mockingly keeping his usual smirk.  
  
Quistis gazed at Seifer for a while and noticed he was gazing at her, which made her feel uncomfortable.  
  
"That smirk of yours always gave me the chills." She said still with her blue eyes locked on green his.  
  
He leaned closer to her and, before she knew it, they were cheek to cheek.  
  
"The good ones or the bad ones?" he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Gosh! I'll just pretend you didn't said that." She said pushing away from him, almost laughing.  
  
He couldn't tell what was so funny. Was it that weird that he was actually hitting on her? Why couldn't she take him seriously? She thought he was only joking. That's Ok with him, for now. Her reaction, even so, made him laugh hysterically; she looked so cute when she blushed. She punched his shoulder playfully pretending to be annoyed by his amusement towards her.  
  
They kept talking, it didn't took much longer till Ma Dintch came back to close the place.  
  
Quistis and Seifer left the cafeteria, on their way to Garden they met Irvine and Selphie, Selphie seemed amused at the sight of the Instructor escorted by the knight.  
  
"Oooooh! I didn't knew you stayed there, Seifer." She said with a bemused look on her face.  
  
Ignoring her comment the knight kept walking next to the instructor, and the four teenagers walked together back to Garden.  
  
It was already past curfew and Irvine and Selphie said goodbye and left, whispering to each other what they thought about the odd pair they left behind.  
  
Seifer walked Quistis to her dorm.  
  
"Thank you, Seifer. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight, Quisty." Seifer said and kissed her forehead, gave her a smirk and turned to leave.  
  
"Seifer, wait!" he turned to the furiously blushed Quistis, whose looking down looking embarrassed. "I don't think I've said this before but... Welcome back Seifer!"  
  
A.N.: Did you liked it? Please review. OK?   



	2. Rinoa's birthday

Rinoa's birthday

A.N.: A Squinoa chapter for my series.

Disclaimer: I own Zit, zero, nada, niente, nothing.

**Rinoa's Birthday**

Everyone was happy. Seifer, Raijin and Fujin included, since they were now part of the gang.

Squall was particularly happy that morning, he had been up to something; a surprise party for Rinoa, his Angel. It was her birthday.

Squall asked for Selphie to decorate the Squad and arrange food and drinks for the party. He asked Quistis to take Rinoa to Dollet and keep her there the rest of the day shopping, not letting her return till 1900 hours. He sent Irvine to Timber to look for a certain film on the TV station archives with Watt's help while Zell was sent to FH to bargain for an old projector.

Quistis was on her way to Rinoa's dorm thinking of an excuse to make her go with her on a "full day shopping trip" pretending not to know it's her birthday. _'Why would she go shopping the whole day on her birthday, she must want to be with Squall. She'll never go for this. Besides they've got the wrong person for the job. Why me? I don't even like shopping. This is going to be torture.'_ She complained to herself as she reached Rinoa's door.

She gently knocked on the door; "Coming!" said the familiar voice from inside, in a minute the door opened revealing a smiling Rinoa.

"Hi, Quistis!"

"Hi, Rinny! I just... thought... well... I need help buying a dress for the next Garden Festival and... I thought you were just the right person to help me with my shopping. ... Would you?" she managed to make up that excuse and, as soon as she said it, it sounded so stupid and out of character for Quistis. _'I doubt she'll fall for something so stupid'_ she thought to herself.

"I would love to! Today?" Quistis just nodded still shocked by her friend's enthusiasm at going shopping on her own birthday. _'Is she that bored? Isn't there something better to do on her birthday, like gluing to Squall like usually or something?'_

"Are you sure? I mean... it is a whole day shopping."

"Of course I'm sure. A day between two girls, the stores and my father's credit card. Perfect! Besides, I didn't had any plans for today."

"You didn't?" Quistis said surprised at how the usually 'happy hour' girl, whose always in the mood for a party, was now ignoring the fact that it was her birthday.

"No. Now stop making weird questions and choose a city."

At the same time in the Quad Seifer approaches Selphie whose ordering everybody around about the decorations.

"Hiya Selph, do you know where I can find Squall?"

"He's probably at the bridge."

Seifer was already turning to leave when Selphie stopped him. "Seifer, would you like to help us with the decorations? You're the tallest guy in the Garden, and you wouldn't have any problems reaching the higher places." She said with a pleading look on her eyes and a child tone in her voice.

"NO!"

"Meany!"

"Meany? I think you've been spending too much time with Rinoa." He said and turned to leave.

"I'm going to start to spread some juicy rumours about you and a certain instructor Trepe." She yelled to him.

"And I'll be thankful for that." He yelled while walking away.

Quistis communicated to the bridge for Nida to stop the Garden at Dollet where she and Rinoa would stay, he would come back for them at 1900 hours that day.

Seifer was at the bridge talking with Squall when Quistis made the request.

"Why is Quistis spending the day at Dollet?"

"Well, she's doing me this little favour. I asked her to take Rinoa out of the Garden for the day so we could prepare her birthday party." Squall replied.

"And Rinoa agreed to spend her birthday at Dollet, away from you?"

"Yeah. I guess it's kinda weird when you put it that way."

The Garden stops at Dollet as predicted and Quistis and Rinoa, plus a few students, step down. The Garden leaves, only to return at 1900 that day to pick up everyone.

"Would you like to have breakfast first?" Quistis asked.

"Ok. But I can't wait to help you choose a dress. When I lived with my father in Deling city I used to invite my friends over and we did lots of Pyjama parties, I used to do the make over to all of them. They were never the same after my parties."

"This is the first time I ever heard you talking about the friends you had back home."

"Well, now they're all just a bunch of snobs that think I'm crazy since I left home to fought for Timber's independence. My only friends from there on were Watts, Zone and the other rebel factions. That was my true home, till I met Squall. Now my home is with you guys, at the Garden." Rinoa said, with tears starting to invade her eyes.

"We're so happy you think that way, Rinoa." Quistis said giving her friend a warm hug, almost crying with her.

Back at the Garden

"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!" Selphie shouted.

"What happened?" Squall asked wide eyeded at his friend's histerysm.

"Zell and Irvine are ruining my plans for decoration, they're putting that large ugly thing in front of my 'Happy Birthday' sign." Selphie said (yelled) almost breaking down. Every crystal in the room cracked at her high pitched voice.

":sigh: It's ok Selphie, I asked them to put that 'thing' in there so I can project a sort of a film at the party."

"You're hiding something from us, aren't you? Spill it." Selphie asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"You'll see at the party, Selph."

Selphie pouts.

Squall turns to Zell and Anna (pigtailed girl): "Could you guys arrange some plastic cups since the crystal glasses are gone?" He whispered to them. They nodded and left.

"Good thing the windows are bullet proof." Irvine whispered to Squall who chuckled at his sarcasm, it almost sounded like Seifer. Who he had also sent on a mission.

At Timber

Seifer arrives at Timber by train and looks around the station, looking for two familiar faces, at least one. He then sees a weird guy in front the pet shop. He approaches him, he's wearing sunglasses and a long black 'kind of detective' coat.

"The forests of Timber sure have changed,…sir."

Seifer rolls his eyes, "Cut the crap, Watts."

"Sir, how did you knew it was me."

"For one, Timber is already independent, so who else would keep playing 'detective'; second of all, hiding undercover his Zone's department, so stick with gathering information for the world's sake, K?"

"How have you been sir? Haven't seen you in person since that summer. After that I only saw in the live TV transmission. Everyone in Timber applauded your bravery for helping our little town."

"They did?" Seifer said surprised and proud at the same time.

"Yes, you did it for us, without being hired, and risked your own life more then any of the hired Seeds did. I still don't understand how you didn't graduated before. I also didn't believed when they told me you joined the sorceress."

"Well, I guess I act first and think later."

"I knew it. That's also what you did when you flirted with Rinoa that summer, you didn't knew what you were getting into, sir."

Seifer laughed "A lot of troubles, that's for sure. Poor Squall he's the one with all the hard work now. But he's doing a good job."

"Let's go, sir. We have to leave town and head for the beach. Zone is at the White Seed ship waiting for to take us to Balamb Garden."

"Squall said he'd wait for us in front of Deling city's main entrance."

At Deling

"Ok, guys. You four wait outside, if I don't come back in 30 minutes you enter to back me up. Did you all brought your weapons?" Everyone nodded. Squall entered General Caraway's Mansion.

Anna: "Why do we need weapons to invite Rinoa's father for the party?"

"It's just in case of retaliation, honey." Zell said kissing her forehead.

At Dollet

"Oh, this one would look so good on you." Rinoa said putting another dress in front of Quistis "You just have to try him on."

"Rinoa, I've already tried 10 different dresses today, and it's only 1400." Quistis whined.

"It's ALREADY 1400 and you haven't bought any dress. I already bought 3 dresses and we came shopping for you. So something's really wrong with this." She replied pushing Quistis to cabins to try the dress on.

Again Dollet, 1600 hours

Quistis was nearing a breakdown, so they stopped for an ice-cream.

"We only have three more hours to find the perfect dress for you, so you better cooperate with me."

"It's not that big of a deal, really. If I buy the dress I probably wouldn't wear it anyway. I don't look good in dresses."

"You're so shy, that's so sweet." Rinoa giggled.

"That's not funny." Quistis retorted and pretended to pout, making Rinoa laugh harder.

"Oh, look we haven't checked that store before." Rinoa said looking at a store with beautiful gowns at the window.

"I've been there before, it's way to expensive for me."

"But they're on sails, besides we're not leaving this city if you don't let me buy you a dress, please." Rinoa begged.

"RINOA, it's YOUR birthday you just can't buy other people gifts."

"…my birthday?…… Oh my, it IS my birthday! I totally forgot."

"You forgot?" Quistis said, anime sweat drop on her forehead, freaky expression on her face.

"Yeah. Thank you for reminding me Quistis. I own you… a dress. My way of thanking you. Besides you can't wear trousers on our plans for tonight."

"'Plans for tonight'?"

"Yes, we'll go back to Garden and then we and the rest of the gang can go to Timber's bar and party all night long."

"ooooook" Quistis said not knowing what to say anymore at least that was a good excuse to make Rinoa dress up for the surprise party without knowing. A light came to Quistis brain as she had a plan in mind.

"So, let's go 'dress hunting', shall we?" Quistis said walking with Rinoa to the store.

As they entered the store their eyes widened.

"This is paradise!" Rinoa cried as she rushed for the dresses. Quistis calmly walked after her.

"QUISTIS!" Rinoa screamed drawing the attention of everyone in the store towards both of them. Quistis blushed furiously and looked for a hole to hide in. Rinoa didn't seem to notice, or perhaps she just didn't care. "Look." She said showing a dress to Quistis that made her forget the embarrassment. It was a beautiful dress, short, not too formal, it was light blue, matching Quistis eyes. She had to try it. "You have to try it." Rinoa said echoing her thoughts. She grabbed the dress and went to try it.

"Are you ready? I want to see it." Rinoa asked from out.

"Ok, I'm ready." Quistis said opening the cabin.

"WOW." Said Rinoa. Quistis looked great, the long tight sleeves felt like a second skin, the light, dancing skirt stopped right above her knees, the embroidered on the dress's lineage made her elegant.

"It's great, you look great."

"I feel naked, I'm not used to this."

"You'll feel fine after a few drinks, don't worry."

_'What have I gotten into?'_ Quistis thought _'Squall owns me big.'_

They kept looking through the store and Rinoa ended up buying another dress, it was white like a cloud and it seemed to dance with every step she took.

"Squall will surely be impressed." Teased Quistis.

"Well, I sure know about a certain knight that will drool as soon as he sees you, 'Instructor'." Rinoa teased and giggled.

"You can't pay attention to Selphie's gossip. She jumps to conclusions that make no sense."

"Oh, sorry, 'My Dear Instructor'"

"Cut the crap!"

At 1900 the Garden went back to Dollet to pick up some students, Quistis and Rinoa.

"Why don't you go get ready? I'll call everyone, and then I'll call you to tell where and when to meet us." Quistis said.

"You'll call EVERYONE?" Rinoa asked "Even Seifer?"

"YES, even him. Don't worry. Go get ready."

"Don't forget to wear your dress." Rinoa called back while walking for the dorms.

"Ok. Bye!" As soon as she was out of sight Quistis ran towards the Quad.

"Is everything ready?" She asked Seifer who was near the entrance.

"Yes, everybody's here. What time is she coming?"

"Let everybody be ready, in half an hour, I'm bringing her."

She said and left in a rush towards the dorms while Seifer went to warn Squall.

Quistis took a quick shower, and while drying herself she called Rinoa on the phone.

"Yes?"

"Rinoa, it's me. The gang will be waiting for us at the Quad because Selphie had to finish something for the festival next month. I'm in front of your dorm in 15 minutes wait there, K?"

"Ok, I'm ready and waiting. C'ya soon."

Quistis dried her hair and dressed up in no time. She didn't knew what to do about her hair so she let it down.

She ran to Rinoa's dorm with her shoes in hand. High heels weren't made for running around.

She knocked on the door, and, almost suddenly Rinoa rushed out of the dorm very excited.

"Let's go!"

They walked to the Quad. When they entered all was dark.

"Are you sure they said they would be here? It's all dark, no one's here."

"Are you sure? Call them out." Quistis said trying to contain her urge to laugh.

"SQUALL, are you here?" She said while carefully going down the stairs. Quistis followed her close.

Suddenly…

"SURPRISE" All lights are on and white balloons start falling from the ceiling.

Rinoa starts crying of joy as she sees a croud of faces that she held dear, singing 'Happy Birthday'. In the front of them she could see Squall smiling tenderly at her.

_'Look at her, she looks like an Angel in that gown with those balloons falling over her'_ he thought to himself. She ran to him and embraced him crying on his shoulder and smiling. "My Angel." he whispered in her ear.

The lights went off again and Zell started projecting the film Squall asked Irvine to find.

A live concert. Eyes on Me started playing and Julia was singing on stage with two year old Rinoa on her arms, eyes wide looking at all the lights on stage, showing the same innocent, sweet smile that had melted Squall's heart.

Rinoa could see, even with the lights out, her father crying while watching the film. She approached him. "Oh, daddy, I miss her also." She said hugging him.

When the movie stopped the lights went back and Squall and Rinoa went to dance as Zell, at a DJ's table puts Eyes on me playing. Many couples follow the example.

Seifer couldn't take his eyes from Quistis. She looked so great. Sometimes she took a peak at him thinking he didn't noticed. He was wearing his Seed uniform and that seemed to make her uncomfortable, or was it because he kept looking at her.

Quistis was trying to admire Seifer in his Seed uniform, he looked so good in it, but she didn't want him to see her staring at him, and that was difficult since he didn't took his eyes from her. Had he no shame?

Selphie, on an cute yellow dress with balloon sleeves and an orange bow on her waist, walked on stage, whispered something on Zell's ear and grabbed the micro. "Alright everyone, stop sulkink and let's PA-A-RTY!" Zell puts on the music Rockafeller (Fatboy Slim) and the Garden goes wild. (see scene of the prom from the movie "She's all that" and get the picture).

In the end starts another ballad, "How did I fall in love" from BackstreetBoys, Seifer goes to Quistis. "Would you like to dance?" she seems to think for a while then takes his hand and follows him to dance floor. He seemed uncomfortable by the thin material of her dress when they closed the space between them to dance, he also noticed she had blushed furiously. "I like your hair down" he said in her ear, his breath sending shivers up her spine. "Thank you." She said in an almost inaudible whisper that only he could hear. He secretly smiled as she rested her head in his chest.

In the balcony Squall and Rinoa spent one of theirs unforgetful moments. Holding each other in a sweet embrace they watched the stars together. "Rinoa?" "Hmm?" "Will you marry me?" She looked in his eyes, she was crying. Her tears of joy looked like diamonds that decorated her smiling eyes. "Oh, Squall. Yes, I will." She said, he smiled and kissed her tenderly.

A.N.: Liked it? I didn't liked the beginning; bad, crappy dialogues. And it was stupid for Rinoa to forget her own birthday. I think the party went better thou. Anyway, please Review.


End file.
